Cain Clearwater: Chaos Rising
by cjr2143
Summary: Cain has been on the run for months, to warn the Earth's Mightiest Avengers of a plot to rip their world apart. Only problem, how do you explain you're sole creation was to wipe the Avenger's from the planet. It's a race against time for Cain and the Avengers to stop the Masters of Evil from destroying everything they know and love.


My lungs burn as I dodged a hail of bullets that rained down behind me, as I weaved my way through the busy streets of New York. My assailant, a bozo with a giant Bullseye on his forehead, chuckled while he reloaded his clip ready for another round of target practice. Gazing I saw my destination in front of me, Avengers' Tower. It was the center point of the whole city, the beacon of hope and protection in a world of super powered heroes/villains and magic/gods… it was also too damn far. I can't stay on the streets, besides saving the pedestrians I'm a sitting duck on the street.

'Okay there is an alley to my left that may or may not (with my luck _will_ ) lead to a dead end or I could keep down the street with innocent people.' Damn morals.

Launching myself towards the alley, I was greeted with more shots that narrowly missed me. Only reason I wasn't Swiss cheese was my telekinesis that stopped the bullets in their tracks. Sprinting further down the alley I got acquainted with a five story brick wall….. Of course.

"This would be a good time to be Spider-Man!" Huffing I concentrated over the screams of people running for their lives, and the thundering of powerful stomps and booms of walls breaking as the building next to me shuddered. Concentrating I felt myself beginning to hover above the ground, higher and higher. I couldn't help but grin, I felt powerful like I'm strong enough to pull this off…. That dream was short lived when a hand wrapped around my ankle and all I saw was a hulking figure in all red with some fish bowl helmet launch me back down the alley like a fastball.

Clipping the front of a car speeding past, my body was embedded in the side of one of the abandoned vehicles from earlier. Pain shot through my back as pieces of glass embedded themselves in my arm and back. 'Damn anyone get the name of the truck.' Blinking the stars out of my vision, I see the silhouette of the two menacing figure stalking me like predator going in for the kill.

One a hulking figure at like 9 feet tall and the other, a ripped guy in spandex and various weapons on his hip and back, and a bullseye on his forehead. 'I can't die like this, I've made it too far….. I won't die like this!' I felt the adrenaline pump into my system like a steam engine.

"What you suppose we do with him?" Juggernaut asked. "Boss says he wants him alive….. But he never said he had to come back conscious." Bullseye said as a grin spread across his face and mischief danced in his eyes.

Anger set in as I heard this, I have no intention to going back being a test subject to all types of tests and experiments to become their weapon. Gritting my teeth I stand up putting most of my weight on my left foot, Bullseye leveled his gun a rifle at my chest and said, "Don't worry it's a tranquilizer. I won't kill you it'll just hurt a lot."

Rage boiled in my blood and my hand shot out straight at Bullseye. "I'd be more worried about myself." He didn't even have time to try to dodge as the telekinetic force of a truck smacked into him, causing him to go soaring into the window of an abandoned store. Fish bowl didn't even give me a chance to celebrate because he came stampeding at me like a truck. Rolling to the side I manage to dodge his charge as he mowed down a roll of cars.

"That's the best you got fish brains!" His response was to send a car flying at me at top speed I simply swatted it away with my telekinesis. He tried this tactic for a couple minutes till a shot rang out through the battle. Everything was still then pain exploded in my side like someone stabbed me with a hot iron. Damn that Bullseye. Sensing my weakness Juggernaut charged at like a freight train and I couldn't move away fast enough. Trying to lessen the blow I put up a quick shield, but it didn't matter Juggernaut broke right through it like glass. His helmet connected with my stomach sending my flying towards the side of a truck where I left painful dent.

'WHERE THEY HELL ARE THE AVENGERS!' I think to myself as I roll to the ground trying to stand even though I feel like I just got steamed rolled. By now I'm begin to feel the bonds on my powers begin to slip and flux as my concentration began to slip more and more. It has been getting harder and harder since Cho's watch broke, in my fight with Electro. (Long story) Energy began to course through my veins as the last of my control began to slip through my fingers. Cars and nearby debris begin to float all around me with me as people ran and screamed looking for cover. Pain shot through my head, while the whole block started to hover above me and my assailants.

I guess bullseye got antsy and reached for his rifle, my head snapped up just as he grabbed it. By now my powers have expanded tenfold, I didn't have to see Bullseye reach out for his gun but I could feel it. My hand shot out as a wave telekinetic energy shot out straight at him. Bullseye leaped out of the way like an Olympic gymnast just in time the wave just missed him. I shot another and another as he just leaped from car to street light dodging my blast left and right.

My, I guess I'll call it Tk Sense (hey it's a work in progress), Tk Sense began to track something coming at me from behind. Spinning I blasted straight at a charging Juggernaut, only for him to charge straight through it like a missile. Waiting he was just about to hit me then side stepped him and blasted him in the back, boosting him making him charge even faster straight at a row of parked cars. I hope they have car insurance, I thought.

TK Sense blared suddenly, as I threw up a shield to have a hail of bullets bounce off. On abandoned semi-truck stood Bullseyes with what looked like a rocket launcher on his shoulder. We locked eyes before he shot off the first rocket at me, I caught with my telekinesis and threw back. He simply did a somersault, which an Olympic gymnast would be jealous of, and shot off another at me which I just threw back.

He looked frustrated with our game of catch before a huge Cheshire grin set in. He aimed at me then right before he shot it swerved to the left sharply to a store front with people with terrified people inside, I was so shocked I didn't get to grab it till it was just to hit the building a few feet away.

Again my TK sense blared and I turned around to see one of the cars juggernaut trucked through being chucked at me. I caught it a few feet from me, just as my sense went off again and I saw a rocket shoot right past me. For a second I laughed that he missed that's until I felt the searing heat of the car behind me as it exploded sending me flying away before hitting my head on side of a nearby building.

My vision slowly faded as I heard an explosion and screams of people in pain, I looked up just as I felt my vision ebbing away just saw someone, a man soaring through the air like a rocket straight at Juggernaut.


End file.
